Dental articulators have been proposed in a number of different constructions. Thus for instance the applicant's German patent specification 2,511,388 discloses a dental articulator, which essentially consists of a frame lower part with a holding device for the mounting plate for the lower jaw model and a support table for the incisor tooth guide pin, vertical frame part permanently connected with the frame lower part and having two balls functioning as joint heads and arranged on two support pins, and a frame upper part with the two radially swivel ball housings adapted to function as joint housings and which have a rear ball guiding device and an angularly adjustable inner ball fitting which is able to be adjusted in relation to the rear ball guiding device, and furthermore the bearing shaft, of the holding device for the mounting plate for the upper jaw model and an adjustable incisor tooth guiding pin.
It has turned out to be a disadvantage in the case of such articulators that the ball housings of the upper part of the articulator can not be connected with the balls of the frame upper part in such a manner that while working with the articulator it is not possible for the two parts to be accidently disconnected from each other.